In a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display panel, a vacuum filling method and ODF (One Drop Filling) method are generally used as a liquid crystal filling process to fill a liquid crystal into the liquid crystal display panel. In the one drop filling method, a liquid crystal cell is formed in such a way that a substrate on which a seal pattern is formed by applying a sealing agent and on which the liquid crystal is dropped and an opposite substrate are vacuum bonded and then the sealing agent is cured. The sealing agent to form the seal pattern is in an uncured state during the vacuum bonding. Accordingly, when the liquid crystal is excessively spread out to come into contact with the seal pattern, it may cause incoming of the liquid crystal into seal pattern formation regions and contamination of the liquid crystal due to elution of sealing agent component into the liquid crystal. On the other hand, when the spread of the liquid crystal is insufficient, the liquid crystal does not spread out to, especially, a region close to the seal pattern in the display panel and thus bubble regions may be caused. As a result, the cell or seal pattern itself is too squashed in the region close to the seal pattern, and thus the display defects that a peripheral gap (a distance between substrates) becomes non-uniform. Specifically, in a case of a liquid crystal display panel, in which conductive particles are included in the sealing agent, to have a function to enable conduction between the substrates, the seal pattern formation regions are held on the substrate by the conductive particles which are elastically deformable to keep a stable conduction. Accordingly, when the above-described bubble regions is caused and thus a differential pressure greater than an expected pressure by the atmospheric pressure when being open to air is applied, the seal pattern and the conductive particles are more squashed than a predetermined gap. Thereafter, since the sealing agent is cured as it is in the state of squashed gap, the above-described peripheral gap becomes non-uniform and thus occurrence of the defects is to be significant. Further, according to the recent diversification of the liquid crystal display panel, there has also been developed a liquid crystal display panel, in which a width of the frame region is different at four sides, or a variant-shape liquid crystal display panel, which has an outer shape other than a rectangular shape, for example, a circular shape, an elliptical shape or a polygonal shape or the like. In these liquid crystal display panels, the width of the frame region is different in the vicinity of the display region. In particular, the gap unevenness is likely to occur in a relatively wide frame region.
As a method to deal with the above-described situations, JP-A-2003-315810 discloses a method which suppresses the excessive spread of the liquid crystal and suppresses the occurrence of the display defects by forming a frame-shaped liquid crystal flow control wall between the display region and the seal pattern. Also, JP-P-H08-190099 discloses a method, in which the time until the liquid crystal reaches the seal pattern formation regions is extended to suppress the liquid crystal from being in contact with the uncured sealing agent by forming convex parts made from the same material as a color filter and having a frame-shaped pattern or an island-like (dotted) pattern between the display region and the seal pattern.